Memorias del Detective Consultor
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: One Shot. Sherlock recuerda todo lo que tuvo que pasar durante su infancia, adolescencia, sus problema en las drogas, y todo lo vivido para conseguir la vida que ahora tiene. Johnlock! (lo sé mal resumen)


Escribiendo mientras escucho la canción Perfect de Pink y Give me love de Ed Sheeran. No se me inspiraron a esta historia…

Espero que les guste. Sino, pos me mato, jejej (ya se mal chiste) pero igual, siempre soy nerviosa con mis historias y fanfics.

xFa Reviews para saber si la odiaron, les gusto, la amaron, y si quieren mandarme a la mierd* también se aceptan comentarios ;)

MEMORIAS DEL DETECTIVE CONSULTOR

Todavía era un misterio para Sherlock el saber cómo llegó hasta allí, hasta la vida de la cual ahora disfrutaba. Muchas veces esta cuestión le quitaba el poco sueño que lograba conciliar, obligándole a abrir los ojos.

Disfrutaba de mirar al vacío buscando la respuesta correcta, más lo único que conseguía era recordar cada caída, cada mal sitio en donde se encontró antes de poder lograr sonreír sinceramente ante el mundo.

Como cualquier otra noche, dando un respingo abrupto, abrió los ojos de par en par. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y hacía mucho frío.

Suspiró un poco aliviado, pasando una de sus manos entre la maraña que conformaban sus cabellos rizados oscuros. Y extendió sus piernas con presteza, desperezándose.

Bostezó, y como el ritual implícitamente obligatorio lo dictaba, dejó rodar su mirada hacia el vacío.

La azulada oscuridad plagaba cada rincón de la habitación. Los rectangulares ventanales estaban empañados por una fina capa de vaho huella de la tormenta que aun resonaba en el exterior golpeteando el cristal.

Un mar de recuerdos invadieron al detective, quién perdido siempre en su pregunta inicial, se dejó llevar. A veces rever el pasado era doloroso, pero si no lo hacía quizá no apreciaría lo que tenía en su presente, y mucho menos aprendería de lo ocurrido.

La única época de su vida cuando Sherlock se sintió realmente seguro del mundo fue antes de ingresar en la escuela, pues discutir con su hermano Mycroft por quién era el más inteligente y deducir a sus tíos y tías que parecían más que asombrados por la inteligencia de ambo hermanos era en realidad una motivación para el pequeño Sherlock.

Sin embargo cumplió los cinco años, e inevitablemente su madre le anunció una mañana que al día siguiente asistiría a la escuela del pueblo donde había crecido. A Sherlock la idea le pareció aburridísima, pero creyó que sería divertido quizá encontrar a otra persona como él con quién pudiera hacer amistad.

Definitivamente no fue así.

Lo único divertido de la escuela había sido la compra de libros que Sherlock jamás había visto antes, y unos cuantos útiles necesarios. Después todo fue problemas.

Los profesores siempre lo mandaban a callar ya que Sherlock poseía muchos más conocimientos que sus compañeros y tendía a corregirlos cuando estos se equivocaban, llamándolos idiotas, lo cual jamás comprendió por qué, disgustaba a sus maestros.

Los niños lo aislaron al notar como Sherlock siempre trataba de explicarles las cosas en base a la lógica, y los deducía con tan solo una mirada diciéndoles qué habían desayunado esa mañana, y recitando como si fuesen un manual abierto las actividades cotidianas e incluso la de sus padres.

Esto al principio no afectó para nada al pequeño, quién restando importancia al hecho de que nadie le hablara, y todos lo mirasen con miedo cada que caminaba cerca de los demás niños, prefería sentarse en lo más apartado de la escuela, cerca de unos árboles, a leer algún libro, o simplemente a jugar con los insectos que encontraba a su paso.

El único acto de desprecio que cometían los niños a esa edad era no hablarle, y hacerle muecas groseras cuando todos formaban grupos para jugar y lo dejaban deliberadamente fuera. Los maestros por otro lado, eran más difíciles de tratar; a diferencia de los demás niños Sherlock a esa edad ya sabía leer, escribir, y muchas otras cosas que haría una persona de doce o trece años; así que los profesores optaban por relegarlo antes que soportar su impertinencia en las clases.

La mayoría de tiempo lo enviaban fuera del salón, por lo cual Sherlock solía jugar a solas entre aquellos árboles, blandiendo ramas cuales espadas de piratas.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

Conforme iban creciendo sus compañeros de clase, observaban menos maravillados a Sherlock, y más hastiados de sus deducciones y de su inteligencia. En parte por celos, y en parte por miedo.

En el tercer año de escuela, después de haber deducido a uno de los niños más fornidos y altos de quinto, explicándole todos los detalles visibles de que la madre del niño estaba traicionando a su esposo con el entrenador de gimnasia, Sherlock se gañó una paliza descomunal.

Cuatro niños de quinto lo había arrastrada hasta el baño mientras Sherlock pataleaba gritando que solo había dicho la verdad. Lo encerraron en uno de los cubículos y con puños y patadas terminaron por dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

Cuando una de las maestras lo encontró llamó enseguida a sus padres. Explicó que Sherlock era un niño bastante problemático, y aunque el pelinegro estaba moreteado de pies a cabeza, con cardenales adornándole el rostro pálido, prefirió no contradecir a la maestra.

Sus padres sabían que la inteligencia de sus dos hijos había sido la causa de la mayoría de problemas ante sus relaciones sociales. Y como con Mycroft, esperaron, Sherlock pudiese estudiar en casa, superarse y adaptarse un poco mejor al mundo como tal.

Grave error.

Los primeros meses Sherlock estudió con la misma dedicación que lo había hecho Mycroft cuando tenía su edad y dejó la escuela por voluntad propia. Pero al tercer mes, Sherlock enfrentó otro problema, dándose cuenta que su infierno no había terminado.

Una feria de verano había llegado al pueblo, por lo cual Mycroft, a regañadientes, llevó al pequeño Sherlock a dar un paseo. El niño estuvo maravillado con las luces, los juegos, y devoró dos algodones de azúcar que le compró su hermano. Pero mientras este conseguía unos boletos para subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, un grupo de ex compañeros de su escuela pilló a Sherlock desprevenido.

-¡Ey, fenómeno!- exclamó el primero acercándose por detrás, y golpeándolo con fuerza en la cabeza.

-¿Qué más nos cuentas, monstruo?- apareció otro mucho más grande y fortachón-¡Apuesto a que mataste a alguien para que te expulsaran de la escuela!- rió a todo pulmón, los demás lo secundaron.

-No hice nada ¡A mí no me expulsaron! Mis padres decidieron que yo debía estudiar en casa- trató de defenderse Sherlock. Siempre había sido más delgado y pequeño que los demás, así que era caso perdido intentar defenderse a golpes, prefería las palabras.

-¡Oh, pequeño bicho raro, a nosotros no nos engañas! ¡Eres un monstruo, un estúpido y sucio monstruo de feria! – gritó otro de los niños, empujándolo y haciendo que cayese de espaldas sobre un charco de lodo-Eres un engendro ¿Sabes?- señaló hacia el circo de la feria-¡Ese debería ser tu hogar!- rió.

-No sería mejor que el tuyo, pues dado a que tu padre en un ebrio sin remedio- musitó Sherlock, tratando de ponerse de pie y recobrar la compostura.

Furioso el niño al cual había dicho esto, estampó uno de sus puños de lleno en el rostro de Sherlock, quién esta vez se desplomó tan aturdido que apenas pudo decir más.

-¡Espero que eso te enseñe a no escupir tus tonterías, fenómeno!- espetó el niño, y seguido por su grupo, sin más se retiraron.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- exclamó Mcroft al regresar con los boletos y ver a Sherlock todo empapado en lodo y con su nariz sangrando.

Temblando descontroladamente el pequeño Sherlock se abrazó al costado de su hermano, mojando la camisa de este con sus lágrimas. Mycroft comprendiendo que el grupo de niños que iban metros más hallá riendo y señalando a Sherlock habían sido el causante de las heridas de su hermano, separó al pequeño por los hombros, colocándose frente a él de cuclillas.

-Sherlock, mírame- le pidió, limpiando la sangre de su hermano con la manga de su camisa-Sherlock- lo llamó cuando este giró la cabeza sin querer escucharlo. Los dulces ojos grises del pequeño pelinegro se posaron en Mycroft- Yo ya pasé por esto, Sherlock.

-¡Pero a ti no te golpearon!-.

-Eras demasiado pequeño como para recordarlo. Pero sí, lo hicieron. Que te tiren por una ventana desde el segundo piso del colegio por haber deducido al amigo del capitán de futbol, no es la perfecta definición de golpear, pero cuenta- explicó Mycroft, apretando los hombros de su hermano menor- Pero el punto es, y escúchame bien que lo que te voy a decir es importante: sentir es una debilidad, no te trae nada bueno. Si te preocupas por los demás, ellos te lastiman. Debes evitar que tus emociones te manejen-

-Pero….-.

-¿Qué habrías hecho si lo que ellos dijeron no te habría importado?- inquirió Mycroft.

-Me abría apartado- respondió Sherlock mirando al suelo.

-Exacto- Mycroft volvió a erguirse, tomando la mano de su hermano- Ahora, vamos a casa, creo que deberías darte un baño- le agitó al cabello abrazándolo de medio lado camino a la salida de la feria.

La última esperanza de Sherlock, o mejor dicho para sus emociones, había sido Barbaroja, el hermoso perrito que un día tras un año de estar en completa soledad refundido entre libros y hablando apenas con Mycroft, sus padres le trajeron a casa.

El cachorro mientras todo el trayecto en el auto de los Holmes había estado asustado, apenas vio a Sherlock saltó a sus brazos emocionado.

Sus padres al ver como el perro daba lametones a Sherlock y el niño lo abrazaba cariñosamente sonrieron entusiasmados. La mirada de Sherlock brillaba, mas Mycroft fue el único en darse cuenta que aquel perro podía ser la perdición de su hermano.

Un perro es un gran amigo, pero no vive el mismo tiempo que una persona.

Y Barbarroja después de tantas aventuras piratas con Sherlock, investigaciones en el bosque, y paseos largos en el pueblo; vivió menos que los de su propia especie.

La desgracia coincidió con el ingreso de Mycroft a la universidad a sus diecisiete años. Sherlock había cumplido diez, cuando la carta de Cambridge le llegó a su hermano, así como el diagnóstico de cáncer de Barbarroja.

Lo primero que hizo, como cualquier niño tan inteligente como él, es decirle a Barbarroja que Mycroft los abandonaría pero que él lo ayudaría a superar la enfermedad. El perro ladró y movió la cola.

Pero por la noche ese mismo día, cuando mamá Holmes fue a despedirse de su hijo menor, encontró la cama vacía.

Sherlock había tomado una mochila con varios implementos, comida y agua, una manta, un poco de ropa, había colocado la correa a Barbarroja y había escapado.

Su ausencia duró apenas cinco horas, pues la policía lo halló rondando en un bosque cercano, llorando a cada paso que daba, y abrazando a Barbarroja debido al frío.

Regresó a casa a rastras, y en un acto de debilidad buscó a Mycroft a la media noche. Sin decir nada se recostó en la cama de su hermano, haciendo un espacio para Barbarroja que se acunó a su lado.

Sus lágrimas rodaron sobre el pelaje rojizo del perro, y sus brazos rodearon tanto a su mascota como a su único hermano. Barbarroja lamió su rostro, y Mycroft aunque fingiendo estar dormido, lo abrazó también.

Esa fue la última noche que Sherlock pasó con su hermano, y el recuerdo de la cual lo llevaría a distanciarse de él.

A la mañana siguiente Mycroft partió. Tres semanas después Barbarroja fue "dormido" por el veterinario local, el cáncer le causaba demasiado dolor como para dejarlo sufrir.

Sherlock empezó el colegio de la peor forma que pudo. No le importó en absoluto hacer amistad con alguien, hablaba poco en las clases, a veces se saltaba las mismas, insultaba sus compañeros cuando estaba con ánimos de no soportarlos, y los deducía como si de una colonia de hormigas se tratara.

Pasó sus años muerto en vida.

Se limitaba a obtener el puntaje necesario para no reprobar sus materias.

No hablaba con nadie.

Almorzaba en el baño, encerrado en un cubículo.

A veces lo golpeaban, como la tarde en que escupió palabrotas en contra del capitán de rugby porque este decidió pegar su foto con la palabra "maricón" por toda la escuela, y todo el equipo lo estrelló repetidas veces contra los casilleros.

O otras cuantas le jugaban bromas estúpidas, como llenar su casillero de estiércol, o quemar sus libros en el basurero de la escuela.

Sherlock no decía nada. Ni a sus padres, y mucho menos a Mycroft.

Quizá era por Mycroft que había dejado de hablar mucho. Pues culpaba a su hermano de haberlo abandonado allí.

Prefería no sentir, pero a veces estar sumido en su mundo, en sus experimentos que realizaba en el sótano de la casa, y en los libros de la biblioteca familiar, lo hacían sentirse horriblemente solo.

Al cumplir dieciocho y recibir la aceptación de Oxford, buscó llenar el espacio vacío, abandonar la soledad.

Durante las vacaciones de verano consiguió un "amigo" que le conseguía unos buenos gramos por un precio que podía pagar.

Empezó inhalando, luego inyectándose. La verdad ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que durante toda su vida escuchó lo destructiva que eran las drogas, solo quería dejar de aburrirse, detener su mente por al menos unos minutos, dejar de pensar en cien cosas a la vez; ser normal, así ello le pudiese costar la vida con una sobredosis.

La universidad no fue mucho mejor que el colegio.

Por supuesto tuvo unos meses de diversión al estudiar nuevas materias, pero prontamente esto empezó a aburrirlo.

Allí los chicos ya no lo acosaban, pero cada vez en el almuerzo había un grupillo de jóvenes que lo invitaban a sentarse con él con el único propósito de hacerlo deducir frente a todos y reírse a mandíbula batida de Sherlock.

-¡Ey, fenómeno, ven con nosotros!- lo llamaban, y muchas veces Sherlock accedía pareciendo ya su mascota personal.

La verdad no le importaba, con tal de poder distraerse un poco y tener tiempo para inhalar o inyectarte una o dos veces al día, se sentía realizado al menos durante un tiempo.

Había seguido muy bien el consejo de su hermano, evitaba sentir. Pero eran las mismas emociones, la sensación de soledad, lo que lo llevó a drogarse; el aburrimiento por si solo quizá lo habría convertido en un asesino serial.

Las palabras del grupo de amigos de Sebastian finalmente lo cansaron.

Y tratando de ser sincero, y mandarle también al diablo, fue un día hasta la habitación de Sebastian. Este salió con la misma sonrisa de picardía que siempre adornaba su rostro, y medio borracho, sin darle oportunidad a hablar a Sherlock, lo invitó a pasar.

Sherlock tomó este acto como cortesía, y accedió. Volvió a intentar hablar, pero Sebastian le ofreció una copa de wisky…dos…tres…cuatro…el punto es que cuando Sherlock intentó hablar estaba mareado, y tenía a Sebastian encima suyo, besándolo.

Fue el placer que sintió al recibir el calor de alguien más, o quizá la ira contra el propio sujeto, que lo llevó a dejarse hacer. Sebastian lo besó, sin contemplaciones arrancó la ropa de Sherlock, quién desinhibido se dedicó a gemir retorciéndose en la cama de Sebastian.

Una vez desnudo y con Sebastian entre sus piernas, regresó momentáneamente en sí.

-¡Seb, espera!- intentó apartarlo al percibir el olor a alcohol y recordar que estaban ebrios, y también que jamás había estado de esa forma con otra persona. Temía que le doliera-¡Sebastian, detente!- exclamó empujándolo, pero como siempre más flacucho que los demás perdió.

Sebastian lo sujetó por las muñecas con una mano, y con la otra levantó una de sus piernas.

Respirando en jadeos entrecortados Sherlock trató de ignorar el dolor, pero Sebastian tras penetrarlo sin preparaciones ni consideración continuó embistiendo con fuerza, tanta que Sherlock sintió que se iba a desgarrar.

Después de sollozar para que lo soltara durante un tiempo que se hizo agónico y eterno, Sebastián terminó.

-Maldito bicho raro, eres jodidamente estrecho- musitó Sebastian mordiendo el labio de Sherlock, y retirándose sin siquiera percatarse de que el muchacho debajo suyo temblaba asustado.

Sin más, Sebastián le había pedido que se vistiera antes de que alguno de sus amigos llegase y los encontrara. Y apenas comprendiendo que se sentía usado y sucio, Sherlock había tomado toda su ropa para marcharse, terriblemente adolorido; profundamente aterrado.

Fue entonces cuando prefirió declararse asexual. Exceptuando claro las situaciones en las que estaba drogado y apenas si podía recordar sus aventuras.

Cumplió veinte y ocho y había abandonado la carrera de química. Le resultaba demasiado aburrido asistir a esas tediosas clases cuando lo único que necesitaba eran los materiales del laboratorio.

Iba de vez en cuando donde sus padres, y evitaba a Mycroft, pues a diferencia de ellos, su hermano mayor podía deducir a simple vista como Sherlock se estaba destruyendo.

Y si bien el pelinegro no quería aceptarlo, Mycroft tenía razón.

Sherlock había conseguido una habitación en una zona apartada de Londres, apenas si comía, no por falta de dinero porque dado a su abandono de la universidad sus padres le enviaban lo suficiente para tener una vida estable, sino porque gastaba todo lo que podía en comprar cocaína.

A diferencia de sus tiempos de universitario, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo drogado, frecuentaba antros donde se perdía semanas enteras, y si bien Mycroft iba a "visitarlo" para tratar de cambiar su forma de vida, Sherlock siempre reaccionaba agresivo.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue a sus treinta y cuatro años, cuando después de cinco días refundido en un antro, drogándose hasta perder el sentido, regresó a casa para darse una ducha.

Llenó la tina de agua hirvieron y mientras se sumergía en el agua, había tomado una de las jeringuillas que guardaba en el fondo falso del botiquín del baño.

La droga bulló en su torrente sanguíneo, acelerando su pulso, dilatando sus pupilas, pero con demasiada violencia. La cantidad excesiva de droga en su sistema lo hizo convulsionar en el agua, y sangrar a raudales por la nariz.

Por suerte Mycroft tenía el hábito, desde que Sherlock inició con las drogas, de instalar cámaras en todos los lugares incluso privados de la residencia de su hermano.

Así en pocos minutos una ambulancia llegó para sacarlo en un estado deplorable, al borde de la muerte, contorsionándose con los ojos desorbitados.

La sobredosis no lo mató, pero si terminó por enfriar sus sentimientos.

Después de varias semanas en rehabilitación. El fiel contacto de Mycroft; Greg Lestrade, Detective del Scotland Yard, ayudó a Sherlock a conseguir un trabajo tan peculiar como él. Su inteligencia, sus métodos de deducción infalibles, y su aburrimiento así como su carencia de emociones lo ayudaron para ganarse el gran aprecio del D.I como detective consultor.

El único en el mundo. Un solitario irremediable.

Fue entonces que inesperadamente, cuando ya sus días se habían convertido en un no parar de casos, de experimentos extraños con partes de cuerpos, de visitas a Molly Cooper en la morgue, y charlas simples con Lestrade, y conversaciones con una calavera; que sucedió.

Fenómeno. Bicho raro. Monstruo.

Todas esas palabras fueron reemplazadas por:

-¡Asombroso!- cuando John Watson a quién consideró un sencillo y común ex militar lo acompañó a lo que sería su primer caso juntos.

Las cosas tampoco fueron demasiado fáciles entre los dos. Pues como compañeros de piso, y debido al constante "no soy gay" de John apenas si pudieron demostrar sus sentimientos al principio.

Pero tras el caso de LA mujer, y las miradas intensas que se dirigían en los momentos más peligrosos. Su confianza como amigos fue creciendo.

Todo se derrumbó, sí, cuando Sherlock saltó desde St, Barts. Su amistad casi amor se vio casi destrozada. Y más aún cuando Sherlock regresó de la muerte para encontrar a SU John… John en brazos de Mary Morstan.

John lo detestó por haberle mentido durante tanto tiempo. Y en medio de su ira su relación con Mary se fue al trasto pues al llegar a casa ella intentó calmarlo y él reaccionó con gritos e improperios.

Sherlock también lo odio….pero antes de preguntarse por qué lo hacía, notó una cosa, un detalle que no había tenido en cuenta. Sentía. Odiaba a John Watson, y en un parpadeo se vio amándolo. Aceptó su amor tan pronto reconoció dicha emoción.

Tardaron en perdonarse sus estupideces mutuas. Y, debido a que Mary ya no estaba con John, este volvió sin rechistar al 221B en Baker Street, su hogar.

Como amigos, por supuesto.

Sin embargo esto les duró muy poco. Pues gracias a un caso especialmente agitado, al regresar a casa después de ayudar al Yard a desmantelar una red entera de ladrones de bancos, por alguna razón John pronunció una pregunta bastante personal.

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con alguien? –

El rostro de Sherlock se tensó al instante. La memoria de Sebastian saltó a su mente, y en acto de reflejo corrió a esconderse en su habitación como si alguien fuese a juzgarlo por lo sucedido hace ya tantos años.

A diferencia de Sebastian, y de todas las personas que lo habían tomado por raro, John supo que algo andaba mal. Lo siguió, aporreando su puerta.

-Sherlock, abre por el amor de Dios ¡Siento si dije algo que no debía!- repetía, de ninguna manera dejaría al detective solo, no después de tanto que habían pasado juntos, no porque él….-Sherl- suspiró rendido, apoyando su frente en la puerta. Lo amaba.

Y apenas tuvo tiempo de reparar en esto pues al siguiente instante la puerta se había abierto. Su cuerpo cayó dentro, y Sherlock, hecho un ovillo en la esquina de la alcoba, encogió de vuelta sus brazos que había extendido para girar la perilla.

-¿Estas….bien?- tartamudeó mientras John se ponía de pie adolorido.

El doctor asintió torpemente, acercándose con cautela a Sherlock, este debió la mirada hacia la ventana, pero John lo obligó a mirarlo sujetándolo por la barbilla.

-Sherlock, puedes por una vez dejar de ser un maldito misterio y hablarme- exigió exasperado.

Los ojos del detective consultor se abrieron de par en par, como platos. Después de años y años de ser callado, finalmente alguien le pedía que hablase.

Pero quizá tanto cerrar la boca había perdido el habla, pensó cuando abrió los labios y algo le impidió musitar cualquier frase. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que era John, SU John quién había visto un par de lágrimas perlando sus blancas mejillas, y acariciado piel nívea, para después sin poder contenerse callarlo pero de la única forma de la cual se debería callar a las personas, con el más profundo y deseoso de los besos.

Atontado Sherlock lo apartó, temblando como un chiquillo.

-Lo…yo lo siento- se disculpó John, también asustado, dando un paso atrás, como retirándose.

-¡No!- exclamó el pelinegro, saltando de su rincón y deteniendo a John por el brazo, asiéndolo por la muñeca y tirando hacia él. Lo besó, esta vez él, mordiendo sus labios, paseando las manos por los brazos fuertes de John, descendiendo lentamente hacia su cuello.

El rubio, sin contenerse tampoco, pues había esperado ya demasiado para hacer aquello; gimió a la vez que desabotonaba la camisa de Sherlock, tanto desesperada como dulcemente. Rodaron uno sobre en otro en un beso fogoso, labios contra labios, con sus lenguas luchando, acariciándose.

Hasta que cayeron sobre el colchón de la cama de Sherlock, revolviendo las sábanas. Sherlock de espaldas sobre estas, apretándolas cuando empezó a sentir las caderas de John moverse sobre las suyas, rozando sus crecientes erecciones. Y John, sobre él, lamiendo sus orejas, mordiendo su cuello, y susurrándole deliciosas incoherencias.

-Hazme el amor- pidió Sherlock en un jadeo.

-Aja- respondió John demasiado perdido en retirar los pantalones de Sherlock quién se sostenía del espaldar de la cama elevando las piernas, y los suyos propios que terminaron arrojados a lo más lejano de la habitación.

-Hazme el amor, John- repitió Sherlock mirándolo a los ojos, y fue en ese instante en que John comprendió. A Sherlock jamás le habían hecho el amor a pesar de que no era virgen; era un trágico caso de sexo placentero, un ser hermoso que no conocía el significado de amar, decidió John al contemplar su pecho delgado bajo una piel pálida perlada por el sudor; pero también decidió que él le enseñaría el significado de aquella palabra.

-Te amo- susurró retirándole lentamente los boxes, besándolo, y rodeándolo con ambos brazos mientras Sherlock vibraba de excitación y miedo- Te amo- repetía John repartiendo besos en sus hombros, pechos, mordiendo un pezón, luego otro.

-¡John!- gimió Sherlock al sentir como una mano del médico atrapaba su miembro palpitante.-¿John?- musitó sin saber lo que ocurría al verlo descender hasta su ombligo, más abajo-¡Oh mi Dios!- exclamaba al sentir como la mano de John empezaba a acariciar su erección, los labios del mismo engullían la punta, y tras saborearlo ligeramente, iban incluso más abajo.

Apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos hasta cuando los nudillos se le hicieron blancos y gritó de placer al sentir los dedos de John separar sus nalgas, y una húmeda lengua recorrer su entrada, haciendo círculos, para después adentrarse una y otra vez.

Arqueó la espalda, y cuando el orgasmo amenazaba por suceder. John tomó su miembro por la base aplicando un poco de presión para evita que se viniera.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Sherlock pensando que era posible estallar en mil pedazos.

Pero un jadeo abandonó sus labios cuando John abandonó su entrada para lamer su propio dedo el cual lentamente tomó la posición de su lengua. Sherlock volvió a gemir, pues el dígito ingresó lentamente en su estreches, dibujando círculos causándole un ligero dolor, pero el placer más exuberante cuando rozó un punto en su interior.

-¡OH DIOS!- un gemido gutural se mesclo con sus palabras, arqueó la espalda-John, John, Sí, ahí, justo ahí- rogaba, y John rió al verlo tan vulnerable, y a la vez tan hermoso.

Ingresó otro dígito. Sherlock creyó que lo llevaría hasta la locura cuando John comenzó a realizar movimientos de tijera.

-Tranquilo- Susurró John cuando retiró los dedos y Sherlock hizo un gemido de protesta-Te dije que te haría el amor- deslizó sus manos por todo el cuerpo del pelinegro, hasta enredarlas en sus bucles azabaches.-Y te lo voy a hacer. Despacio, amor.- susurró colocando parsimoniosamente la piernas de Sherlock sobre sus hombros, alineando su miembro en la entrada del detective, y empujando.

Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía. John esperó un poco más, y empujó, ingresando del todo, pero sin permitirse gemir hasta ver un atisbo de placer en el rostro de Sherlock que aun se comprimía debido al dolor.

-Muévete- pidió el detective, recordaba que Sebastian se había puesto impaciente en ese punto, y no quería exasperar a John.

-Te amo, no quiero hacerte daño- musitó John, y aunque pudo haber dicho miles de suciedades para excitar a Sherlock, esas palabras resultaron mejor. Los ojo grises de Sherlock se abrieron buscando la mirada azul de John, y repasando la forma en la que sus cabello rubios se doblaban hacia un costado de su cabeza.

Movió deliberadamente sus caderas, sintiéndose listo, y aunque dolió un poco, sentir a John tan adentro suyo y saber que realmente lo amaba, compensó cualquier pequeño sufrimiento.

John respondió a aquel movimiento con otro, un poco más profundo. Sherlock le siguió el ritmo. Y una vez acompasados, John halló aquel punto dentro de Sherlock que hacía enloquecer al detective. Este gimió, arqueando la espalda, clavando las uñas en la espalda de su blogger, gritando una y mil veces su nombre.

-Sherlock- suspiró John a su oído, tomando el miembro del nombrado entre sus manos y empezando un ritmo a la par con sus embestidas.

Sherlock ya no podía decir palabra, solo gemía, gritaba y jadeaba. Presa de placer hasta cuando se vino sobre su pecho y el de John, quién le robó un casto beso corriéndose en un par de embestidas más.

-Cielo santo…- suspiró el médico tendiéndose en la cama a un costado de Sherlock.

-Será mejor limpiar todo esto- de pronto el mismo Sherlock temeroso había vuelto, intentando limpiarse a sí mismo y recoger su ropa como si hubiera cometido un error.

-¡Ey, Sherlock!.-lo detuvo bruscamente John, sujetándolo entre sus brazos y haciéndolo caer sobre su pecho-Ya mañana lo limpiaremos. Ahora duerme, amor. Por favor- besó su cien, y la tensión de Sherlock se esfumó al instante.

Escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de John, sabiendo que este no lo había usado, y de verdad lo quería allí, entre sus brazos, respirando acompasadamente mientras dormían, Sherlock cerró los ojos, conciliando un reconfortante sueño donde las pesadillas podían quedarse encerradas y ya no lo perseguían hasta la realidad.

Sherlock dejó escapar un leve suspiro entre taciturno y calmado.

No tendría la respuesta a cómo terminó allí, donde ahora estaba, pero qué importan las respuestas cuando estas rodeado de quienes amas.

-¿Sherl?- la voz de un somnoliento John arrancó a Sherlock de sus meditaciones.

-Se me ha ido el sueño- respondió el detective, sonriendo ampliamente al sentir el brazo de John atraparlo contra su pecho. Giró en redondo sobre la cama, acurrucándose en el abrazo del rubio como lo había hecho hacía ya cinco años, cuando compartieron su primera noche juntos.

-¿Pesadillas?- inquirió John, besando su sien como siempre lo hacía.

-Y también sueños- corrigió Sherlock, rozando sus labios en los de John. Pero pronto separándose.

El crujido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose así como el resplandor del corredor entrando en un ínfimo rayo que rompió la oscuridad hizo a ambos fijar la vista en el marco de la entrada.

Una pequeña figura, de pijama entera, que sujetaba un perro rojizo de peluche bajo el brazo y se frotaba los ojos azules y sus cabellos rizados oscuros, bostezó en la entrada, dibujando una tierna sonrisa en su redondo rostro infantil.

-Pa. No puedo dormir- se dirigió el pequeño al lado de Sherlock, quién fingiendo estar dormido abrió un ojo analizando al niño-¿puedo?- preguntó el pequeño Hamish.

-No lo sé, capitán- jugó Sherlock abriendo ya un espacio para el niño.

-Sherlock- lo reprendió John en medio de una risilla.

-¿Puedo, papá?- inquirió Hamish, esta vez dirigiéndose a John.

-¡Ven, aca!- sin mas Sherlock lo alzó en brazos, arrojándolo a la mitad de la cama y atacándolo a cosquillas con el perro de peluche del mismo niño que reía descontroladamente-Barbarroja es un perro malo, le a quitado el sueño a mi pequeño Hamish-

-Eso es lógicamente imposible, ya que Barbarroja es un peluche- replicó Hamish en medio de sus risotadas en un tono que solo podía parecerse al de Sherlock-Por ello papá, me prometió comprar un cachorro el viernes ¿Verdad, papi?- abrazó a John, quién acarició tiernamente sus rizos. Esa actitud infantil, sentimental y alegre era propia suya.

Y John se preguntó cómo era que la mescla perfecta del carácter de Sherlock y el suyo habían dado por resultado el niño maravilloso, inteligente y alegre que era Hamish.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó John al darse cuenta de que Sherlock había clavado sus ojos en Hamish y en él.

-Mis dos amores- respondió el detective, abrazando a Hamish, quién aferrado a John y al peluche Barbarroja había caído ya en un profundo sueño. John sonrió, depositando un casto beso en los labios de Sherlock, y acomodándose en la ahora estrecha cama.

El pasado ya no tenía ninguna importancia, pero a Sherlock le gustaba recordarlo de vez en cuando porque de no ser por todo aquello, Hamish, John, y el 221B de Baker Street quizá habrían sido solo sueños.


End file.
